


Moving Day

by GoosewithaNuke



Series: Holtzbert Week 2018 [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoosewithaNuke/pseuds/GoosewithaNuke
Summary: For Holtzbert Week 2018Day 3: That Was a Real Thing Just ThereHoltzmann tells Erin how she feels about her.





	Moving Day

It felt like they’d only just moved into the restaurant turned lab yesterday, and now they were already moving out. On to bigger and better things, and honestly, what could be bigger and better than a firehouse? Erin had already moved all of her stuff into their new lab, it didn’t take her long considering the fact that all she’d had to pack was a whiteboard and a few boxes of books. Holtzmann, on the other hand, had mountains of stuff to pack away. Most of which had been brought into the lab after dumpster diving excursions. Erin, Abby, and Patty had finished packing and moved into the firehouse within one day. Kevin took two days because he kept forgetting where he was going and accidentally unpacking his boxes in the restaurant again. Holtz was on her third day of moving, she had the most stuff, and with much of it volatile it took a while to pack away and relocate.  
  
Holtzmann was getting antsy, she was itching to start building the new containment unit. It was an idea that had been cooking up in her head for a while now and she was finally ready to bring it to life.  
  
“Holtz!” Holtzmann heard Erin’s voice shouting over the music that was blaring from her speakers. She quickly hit the pause button and gave Erin her full attention.  
  
“Wow, I just called your name about ten times,” commented Erin.  
  
Holtz shrugged. “What’s up, Buttercup?” She asked cheerily.  
  
“Buttercup?” Erin questioned.  
  
Another shrug.  
  
Holtzmann was acting weird. Well, more weird than normal. She’d been acting that way since the meeting with Jennifer Lynch at the Sports Bar, ever since her little speech. Erin had noticed, but she chose not to say anything about it, she figured that Holtz was just a little uncomfortable after opening herself up like that. Erin understood uncomfortable.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Holtz tried to ask the question again, “I thought you were all moved in to the new place.”  
  
“I am,” Erin replied, “but I figured you could use some help getting your stuff sorted out.”  
  
Holtzmann wanted to say no, she wanted to be left alone. She looked Erin squarely in the eyes and answered, “Yeah, thanks.” She couldn’t say no to that face.  
  
Erin smiled a small smile. Holtz beamed back at her. Then turned around and resumed moping as she packed.  
  
Erin stood awkwardly by the empty boxes that were waiting to be filled. “What can I do?” She asked.  
  
“Oh,” said Holtz, she turned and looked around the room, “I need those wires packed over there,” she pointed, “I was going to organise them first, but you can just dump ‘em in the box and I’ll sort it out later.”  
  
“I can organise them,” Erin said, “I love organising things.”  
  
Holtzmann smiled affectionately, that was the truest thing she’d heard all day.  
  
  
They worked in silence for a while until Holtzmann couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
“Hey Erin?”  
  
Erin looked up from her tidy wire piles, “Yeah?”  
  
“About, umm, what I said the other day?” Holtz started.  
  
“What?” Erin asked.  
  
“You know, the meaning of life is to love and how I...love you guys?” Holtz prompted, not wanting to rehash the whole thing again.  
  
“Oh,” said Erin, “yeah, I thought that was really touching. I like that theory.”  
  
“Theory?” Holtz asked, briefly distracted.  
  
“Yeah, about the meaning of life. I thought it was nice,” said Erin.  
  
Holtzmann fiddled awkwardly with the empty fire extinguisher that she’d found under her work bench.  
  
Erin waited for Holtz to continue with whatever it was she was saying, but it seemed that the engineer had lost her nerve. Erin started to organise the wires again. Holtz just continued to play with the fire extinguisher.  
  
Eventually Holtzmann spoke up again, “I don’t like to be real.”  
  
“Real, like, existing?” Erin asked.  
  
Holtzmann shook her head, “Real, like, serious, sincere, emotionally existing.”  
  
“Right?” Erin asked.  
  
Holtzmann looked at her, “Can I be real with you for a second?”  
  
Erin nodded.  
  
Holtzmann took a deep breath before speaking, “Erin. I really like you, I mean, I _like_ you, like I wanna be _with_ you, in a romantic way. And I know that you don’t want me that way so I try not to feel it, but every time I look at you, it’s like I fall in love with you all over again. I know your straight and I have no chance in hell of ever getting to be with you, so I kind of don’t know why I’m telling you this. But also, I _have_ to tell you, because I can’t keep it inside me anymore, and I know you’ll probably never want to see me again after this, but I can’t keep going anymore without letting you know how I feel.”  
  
Holtzmann suddenly looked like a deer caught in the head lights. Completely petrified and looking like she’d made a very bad decision.  
  
Erin stood up and walked over to her, “Holtzmann,” she said very firmly, “I don’t even think I could go a _day_ without seeing you. I maybe overcompensated a bit with Kevin, but I am definitely not straight, and I am definitely into you in _that_ way.”  
  
They both looked uncomfortable now, both severely out of their comfort zones. Sharing their feelings was not something that came easily to either of them. Holtz decided to throw caution to the wind and just do what she’d been dying to do ever since she’d first laid eyes on Erin.  
  
She step forward and kissed her. It took Erin a short moment to get over the shock, but she quickly reciprocated the kiss. Nothing had ever felt so right.  
  
They eventually broke away and suddenly became very aware that Patty and Abby were standing in the doorway gawking at them. Erin and Holtzmann both blushed, Erin reached for Holtzmann’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
Patty was the first one to speak, “ _That_ was a real thing just there.”


End file.
